


Halloween

by Stony RS (StonyRS)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), superhusbandshalloweencontest
Genre: #superhusbandshalloweencontest, Adoption, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Halloween, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, superhusbandshalloweencontest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyRS/pseuds/Stony%20RS
Summary: OneShot corto y sin angst con esta temática porque tengo tiempo libre y alguien lo pidió (#superhusbandshalloweencontest)





	

-No- La monosílaba fue tajante y Steve tensó la mandíbula para no denotar expresión alguna, era un rechazo inminente, ni siquiera acompañado de una mentira, de un pretexto, hubiese preferido un _“Estoy trabajando”_ aunque supiese que no era cierto. Exhaló.

-Tony, es solo un momento- Dijo intentando no sonar patético.

-Ve tú, yo me quedaré aquí-

El genio le daba la espalda y denotaba tranquilidad, sostenía un libro en las manos y desprendía un aura de completa indiferencia, Steve sintió un vuelco en el estómago y asintió para sí mismo, no logró siquiera que Tony volteara a verlo, ni siquiera despertó un gramo de curiosidad en él para que criticara su disfraz.

¿Pero por qué habría de despertar curiosidad en Stark?

No era nada de él.

Tal vez Tony ya ni siquiera lo consideraba su amigo.

No después de estos meses cuando un hecho abrió una brecha entre ambos y ahora lograr que Stark permaneciera con él por más de cinco minutos era una completa hazaña. Tragó audiblemente y asintió de nuevo, aún parado contemplando expectante la gélida espalda del ingeniero.

Era inútil.

Dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras, en la estancia Peter se encontraba ya completamente disfrazado de una enorme y naranja calabaza, no tenía más de 4 años sin embargo estaba increíblemente emocionado por su primer Halloween. Steve sonrió genuino y se acuclilló frente a él.

-¿Tony?- El niño preguntó con grandes ojos cristalinos y Steve le regaló una sonrisa lastimera.

-No, está algo ocupado- Mintió y notó la clara expresión de decepción en el niño.

-¿Por qué?- Esa molesta manía de preguntar siempre porque le sacó una sonrisa genuina al capitán, generalmente Tony siempre encontraba esta acción fascinante, respondía todas las preguntas que podía e inclusive le preguntaba a Peter cosas tan absurdamente sencillas que repentinamente adquirían significado. Steve de nuevo sintió un nudo en la garganta. Tony.

-Es dueño de una empresa, tú sabes eso cariño- Steve dijo tiernamente y se observó al espejo, vestía un antiguo uniforme militar, lo había sacado del armario solo para que Tony reaccionara de alguna manera, realmente no le gustaba portarlo, le sentaba una pesadez en el estómago y un aguijonazo en el pecho, observaba su reflejo. El hombre fuera de era. Sintió unas patéticas ganas de llorar.

-Oh, pero la familia es primero- Peter dijo inocente y Steve soltó una risa amarga en un bufido.

Familia.

Ellos no eran familia, jamás lo serían. Al menos no como Steve lo deseaba.

Tony y él eran unidos. Lo habían sido al menos, hasta que Steve encontró a Peter abandonado en medio Manhattan, Peter carecía de nombre, vacunas, antecedentes… No había rastro alguno de quién pudo haber tenido el corazón para abandonar a un niño de 1 año 4 meses una madrugada lluviosa a dos cuadras de Central Park.

Si Tony esa madrugada no hubiese insistido en que Steve le comprara donas, probablemente el niño hubiese muerto.

El rechazo de Stark a Peter fue inmediato.

En menos de una hora ya había conseguido una pareja que lo adoptaría y en menos de 15 minutos ya había firmado un cheque por una generosa cantidad para ayudar con los gastos de los primeros 5 años.

Era lo correcto, sí. Sin embargo algo, algo oculto en el interior de Steve se fragmentó ante la idea y aunque no dijo una sola palabra su simple mirada cristalina fue suficiente para que Tony cancelara todo en un lapso no mayor a 5 minutos.

Después de ese momento Tony dibujó una línea fría y ancha entre él y Steve.

El capitán al principio decidió ignorarla, forzarse a sí mismo a cruzar la línea, que ingenuo de su parte. Tony Stark era un hombre impenetrable, la única manera de conocerlo era cuando él decidía permitirlo. Steve por varios meses temió por la relación de Peter y Tony, sin embargo Stark cambió, mutó del cínico sociópata a una paternidad comprensiva.

Y Steve lo agradecía, verdaderamente lo agradecía, porque criar a Peter solo hubiese sido más aterrorizante y probablemente no hubiese podido con la responsabilidad moral por el constante miedo a fallar, Tony por su parte lo manejaba increíblemente bien, salía de forma espontánea y aunque lo había obligado a adquirir el rol del papá estricto, Steve notaba que Peter crecía completo y querido.

-¿Papá?- Peter pregunto algo inquieto y Steve volvió en sí.

-Perdón ¿Decías algo?-

-¿Qué por qué Tony no quiere venir si somos familia?-

La pregunta era directa y hacía que el corazón del Capitán brincara causando golpes de aire en su pecho y un sabor amargo a nostalgia.

¿Cómo explicarle que no eran familia?

¿Cómo explicarle que cuándo Peter no estaba en el cuarto Tony simplemente no le dirigía la mirada?

¿Cómo mentirle?

-Iré a preguntarle de nuevo- Steve no supo que decir, Peter asintió y el Capitán subió de nuevo los escalones sabiendo ya de antemano la respuesta que recibiría.

-¿Tony?-

Stark sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y soltó por impulso lo que sostenía entre brazos, Steve por impulso hizo el intento de atraparlo en el aire y Tony lo imitó. Ambos tomando un extremo de un libro delgado de portada roja.

-Suéltalo- Stark repentinamente sonaba exaltado y su mirada castaña detonaba terror, Steve lo contempló con el ceño fruncido y le arrebató el cuaderno a Stark.

-Steve, suéltalo- Tony intentó mantener la calma, contar sus respiraciones e intentar regular los altibajos de su voz, un nudo en la garganta y sus rodillas temblando. No, no debía demostrar vulnerabilidad. Debía parecer un hecho insignificante, algo ajeno a sus estúpidas emociones de humano.

Steve abrió el cuaderno.

Estaba preparado para enterarse desde un apocalipsis mundial oculto por Stark como Ultron o una noticia fatídica de su salud o el reactor o de los estudios que Banner mensualmente le hacía ¿Por qué le hacía estudios tan seguido, por cierto?

Sus ojos azules se posaron en la primera hoja.

No estaba preparado para esto.

Probablemente jamás lo hubiese estado.

La primera hoja tenía una imagen justo en el centro, era una foto de un Tony alrededor de 4 años vistiendo un traje de Capitán América perfectamente idéntico al de él, Howard a su lado con su clásico chaleco abotonado y su bigote delineado. Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos cristalinos.

Era completamente hermoso.

-Eres p…-

-Patético, sí. Dámelo- Tony demandó molesto, su mirada encendida y sus labios tensos, Steve lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que estaba juntando toda su paciencia para no estallar en su contra.

-Perfecto, iba a decir-

Tony sintió un calor intenso ante la palabra de Steve, nadie jamás lo había llamado perfecto.

-Ya deberías irte, Peter ha estado impaciente por salir y si tardas más tiempo ya no habrá dulces en las casas- Tony recordó amargamente, su voz mutando de nuevo a la clásica indiferente y egocéntrica que usaba con todas las personas.

Steve odiaba que lo tratara como si fuese uno más.

Exhaló enojado.

-No entiendo tu rechazo, Peter solo quiere que por una noche salgamos con él ¿Por qué te molesta tanto estar conmigo?-

Tony sonrió ampliamente, había esperado este momento por años, armando distintas y convincentes ideas en su mente, tenía los perfectos argumentos para que Steve entendiera y simplemente se apartara de él, en ese instante, su mente se volvió en blanco.

-No, no eres tú- Tony dijo patéticamente y vio como la mirada de Steve se tornaba más oscura, el capitán dio un paso hacia adelante, Tony retrocedió otro.

-Explícate-

La proximidad de Steve era agobiante, hacía mucho que no compartían el mismo espacio por tanto tiempo, además no tenía los argumentos claros ni la rapidez para crear una atmosfera y poder convencerlo de que era mejor para ambos que Peter no los relacionara juntos.

-Tony-

El sonido de su propio nombre en ese timbre de voz lanzó un escalofrío visible, se mordió el labio nervioso y levantó la mirada castaña.

-No quiero que Peter tenga 18 años y un patético libro de fotografías irreales-

Steve se detuvo en seco.

-No, no son irreales Tony-

El ingeniero soltó una risa amarga.

-Bueno, sí, son más reales que las que tengo de Howard abrazándome, buen punto Cap- dijo ácidamente y dio media vuelta, Steve lo tomó de la muñeca en un impulso, ambas miradas se engancharon.

-¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?-

-No le tengo miedo a nada-

-¿Entonces por qué corres?- Steve pregunto y Tony exhaló cansado. Cerró los ojos apretando los parpados, un nostálgico sabor en la garganta y unas repentinas ganas de llorar.

-No quiero empezar algo que acabará, no cuando puede lastimar a Peter-

Steve soltó su muñeca, su mente repitiendo en eco las palabras de Tony, su corazón acelerado, Stark permanecía rígido con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula tensa.

Un paso sobre la duela de madera, a los microsegundos, un par de brazos envolviéndolo.

-¿Me evitaste dos años por miedo a quererme?-

Tony tembló ante las palabras de Steve en su frente, tomó con ambas manos el saco rígido de Steve.

-Te evite por dos años por miedo a que me quisieras-

Steve lo contempló algo desconcertado, sus brazos firmes envolviéndolo.

-Siempre has sabido que te quiero, antes de Peter inclusive-

Tony sonrió.

-Todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar-

Steve torció los ojos y pegó su frente a la de Tony.

-Tu lógica científica de verdad me molesta en ocasiones-

-No quiero que Peter nos…-

-¿Nos vea como familia?- Steve lo interrumpió algo burlesco y Tony asintió, sus piernas temblando y sus palpitaciones audibles, se sentía completamente expuesto y estúpidamente seguro.

Steve permaneció callado, su semblante mutando de exaltado a pacifico.

-Genio, somos una familia para él- Steve dijo con una tenue sonrisa y el ingeniero volteó a verlo incrédulo.

-Tú y yo jamás…-

-¿Jamás hemos tenido sexo? ¿Jamás nos hemos besado frente a Peter? Generalmente los hijos se fijan poco en eso-

Tony soltó una risa lastimera, sus ojos húmedos y sus manos temblando ligeramente. Steve pasó su mano por la cintura de Stark. Esto no podía seguir, a cada segundo sentía como caminaba por la cuerda floja hacía el extremo más lejano de su seguridad.

-Tony, danos la oportunidad- La nariz de Steve rozaba con su frente, la proximidad del roce ató un nudo en su garganta causándole un vuelco en el estómago, sus ojos cristalinos y sus palpitaciones audibles. Era estúpidamente vergonzoso.

-Papá, ¿Ya saldremos?- Peter sonaba impaciente, su mirada asesina y sus labios anticipando un berrinche, Tony se separó de Steve instintivamente y forzó una sonrisa, su mente bombardeándolo con debates interminables.

_No es buena idea lo que estás haciendo Stark._

_Terminarás arruinándolo todo, como siempre._

_Ya no debes pensar solo por ti, Peter esta en medio de todo._

_No, Steve no te dejaría… Ha, ¿a quién engañas? Si tu propio padre te dejo._

Cerró los ojos en un impulso y sintió un abrazo por la espalda, un suave beso en el cuello.

-Es solo ir a pedir dulces, no estoy pidiéndote que te cases conmigo… aún- Las palabras salieron en un susurro y se posaron delicadamente en su oído silenciando todos sus demonios.

Aún.

Un escalofrío lo estremeció y se sintió por primera vez, sin palabras.

-Vamos- Tony dijo en voz temblorosa y la sola sonrisa de Peter lo hizo ganar un gramo más e confianza en sí mismo.

\------

-No sabía que esta fecha significaba tanto para ti- Steve dijo mientras ambos caminaban detrás de Peter, Steve con su traje militar intacto y Tony con unos incomodos rayones en las mejillas que según Steve denotaban un disfraz rápido y creativo.

-Soy un vampiro ¿Recuerdas?- Tony bromeo y Steve soltó la primera risa sincera y audible de la noche.

Era imposible que Tony tomara estos temas con seriedad.

Caminaron en silencio por media cuadra más.

-Era Howard-

-¿El vampiro?- Steve respondió elocuente y Tony soltó ahora una risa.

-A él le gustaba Halloween… No, nunca supe por qué-

Steve se mordió el labio pensativo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

Esa estúpida manía de siempre preguntar eso, Tony levantó los hombros en ademan de indiferencia.

-Con un claro sabor a nostalgia pero increíblemente no miserable-

-Los recuerdos no se extinguen pero se complementan- Steve dijo con una cálida mirada y tomó la mano de Tony, el ingeniero se tensó inmediatamente y sonrió algo burlesco.

-La materia no se destruye, se transforma- Tony dijo en un impulso con la mirada clavada en la calabaza que caminaba a pasos de ellos.

-No puedo cambiar lo que pasó en tu pasado, pero puedo estar en tu presente para que los recuerdos que colecciones después de esto no sean tan amargos-

-¿Y si los haces más amargos?-

Steve sonrió y se detuvo en seco, Tony se detuvo dos pasos adelante, Peter siguió caminando sin darse cuenta del cambio.

-¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo Rogers?- Steve imitó las palabras de Tony durante la primer misión juntos, cuando Steve claramente le dijo que no arriesgara su vida y Stark solo sonrió dejando salir esta frase para después desaparecer en el océano.

Tony torció los ojos y sonrió genuinamente.

-Me gusta el uniforme, el siguiente año tal vez podemos disfrazarnos de algo que concuerde-

Steve soltó una risa de júbilo, sabía que eso era lo más cercano a un “Sí, te quiero” que obtendría de Stark, acortó los dos pasos de distancia y gentilmente buscó sus labios, fue apenas un roce, sin embargo suficiente para que las palpitaciones de ambos se hicieran audibles.

-¿Podremos marcar nuestro aniversario como un 31 de Octubre?-

-Eso suena espeluznante, por cualquier ángulo que lo observes-

Steve soltó otra risa y tomó la mano de Stark, reanudaron el paso hacía donde Peter los esperaba impaciente. Tony esta vez apretó la mano de Steve y relajó los hombros, sus facciones suaves y su corazón indómito. Coleccionar recuerdos nuevos, sí, podía intentar eso. 

Sonrió.

**Author's Note:**

> KudosYComentarios


End file.
